Waiting for Superman
by Baby Hedgehog-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Kim's waiting for her superman when an injured stranger sits next to her on her bench.


**I was listening to this song the other day, and this happened. Can you guess what it's a crossover with? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired By: <strong>_Waiting for Superman _by Daughtry

* * *

><p>"Mind if I sit here?"<p>

Kim looks up, the tired voice startling her out of her thoughts. With messy black hair and burned and torn clothes, stranger seems a bit worse for wear. The poor guy looks as if he's going to fall over if she declines his request.

"Sure," the blonde says, immediate concern filling her. He plops down on the bench next to her, groaning softly. The first thing she wants to ask is "Are you okay?", but he is clearly _not _okay, so she has no idea what to say.

"Um do you need to go to the hospital?" she finally decides on.

He shakes his head. "No, no, no, I just… need a minute to think." He closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of the bench. Kim bites her lip. The teen clearly needs serious medical attention, but he doesn't want to go to the hospital. What should she do?

"Where are we?" he suddenly asks, after a few moments of silence.

Kim blinks. "Seaford Park." The statement sounds more like a question, as she's not sure if that's the answer the stranger is looking for.

The other teen's head snaps up, and he looks at her. "Where is Seaford?"

"Florida," she responds.

Alarm spreads on the boy's face. "_Florida?! _As in the U.S state? _That _Florida?"

"I don't think there's any other Florida," she says, unnerved by his sudden panic. She detects a bit of magic in him, or something supernatural that had flared along with his alarm. She wonders what he is, but that's pushed to the back of her mind when he swears quietly, clearly distressed.

"Why? Is there somewhere you're supposed to be? Maybe I can help."

The raven-haired teen chuckles humorlessly. "Unless you have a way of getting to White Chapel, Ontario, then I seriously doubt that you can."

Ontario. As in Canada. Kim can see why the other is panicked. "Ontario? How did you end up here, then?"

"I honestly have no idea," he responds. "The last thing I remember is an explosion and…" He trails off, before looking at Kim. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

The blonde hesitates. She'd been expecting a call from Jack because he hadn't shown up where he promised to meet her. Then again, he's three hours late. She doubts she's going to see him tonight. "Yeah." She unlocks her phone, gets it to the dialing screen, and hands it to the other teen.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Kim."

"Kim," he repeats, smiling. "I'm Ethan."

She nods and smiles back. He quickly dials a number. He moves to stand up, as if for some privacy, before wincing and sitting back down. Kim wonders if she should get up instead, but then he seems to lose concern over her overhearing and instead focuses on the call.

"Come on, man, pickup…" The call goes to voicemail, if his dismayed groan isn't any indication. He quickly redials. "Come on… Benny!… Yeah, it's Ethan… You're hurt." His voice sounds pained for his friend. "I'm sorry, buddy… ok, it hurts a lot. Where are you?… Beside a tree. Ok. Do you know where that tree is?…"

Kim tries not to listen, honestly, but she can't help it. Ethan's voice is the only sound that she hears. She decides to try and listen to her own thoughts. Namely, where Jack is.

She was at the dojo when Jerry told her that she should come outside. Confused, she had followed the Latino and, not seeing anything, asked what she was supposed to be looking at. He pointed upwards.

That's when she saw the plane.

It was writing a message in the sky, a message that started with her name. She watched mouth open in shock, as it spelled out:

_Kim,  
><em>_I'm really sorry about yesterday. Meet me at the park at six and I'll make it up to you. -Jack_

He was referring to a fight they had had (one that Kim admittedly started). She'd said some harsh words out of frustration and fear, words she really didn't mean, and it resulted in a yelling match. She was mostly concerned about his safety. After all, being a vigilante isn't exactly something that guarantees no injuries. But she had gotten mad after he'd showed up at her house, beaten and bruised, and her fear transformed into angry words. Afterwards he had left, his injuries not even treated, and she'd cried herself to sleep.

_She _should be the one apologizing, and yet, he placed the blame on himself. Just like he always does. Kim had arrived at the park at five 'til, rehearsing what she was going to say to him.

But he hadn't shown up.

She supposes he might have encountered another crime or something taking place; perhaps a robbery, or something like that. Despite knowing this, she still felt bitter when—

_"NO, _you _can't _fall asleep, Benny! You have to stay awake!"

Ethan's words jolt her out of her reverie once again. The other teen seems a lot more panicked than he was before, and Kim wonders exactly what happened to him and this 'Benny' that he's speaking to.

"I know it hurts a lot, B, but you gotta work with me here so I can find you!" The teen sounds near tears. "What… What do you think Erica's gonna say when she finds out that you let yourself be done in by pain? Huh? She'll never give you a chance!… Exactly." Kim can feel the relief rolling off of the other teen in waves.

"Now, can you stand up? Maybe look around? Tell me what you see?… Besides trees… there's someone with you? Is it Sarah?… Oh. Is he awake?… Flowers? Benny, what are you talking about?… Remember what?" There's a long pause. "You got attacked by _Stern? _And this guy saved you. Well, is he alright?… Ok. Is there anyplace where you can get help?… A strip mall. What's it called?"

Ethan turns to her. "Do you know where Bay View Mall is?"

"Yeah!" Kim responds, glad that she can help him. "It's where I take karate." She pauses. She doubts that Jack is going to show up at this point. "I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me," Ethan says, as they jog to the mall.<p>

"Don't mention it," Kim responds with a smile.

"It looked like you were waiting for someone back there. What if they show up?"

"I doubt it. He's three hours late."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. It's not your fault." No longer wanting to talk about Jack, she changes the subject. "So… what are you?

He seems taken aback by her question. "What?"

"I'm sensing that you're _something _supernatural, though not overwhelmingly magical. So what are you? A Seer? Squib? Elf?"

"Seer," he says. "What about you?"

"Budding Earth Priestess," she responds. "I haven't fully developed mybpowers yet."

He nods. "Cool."

"Now that that's aside, you say this Sarah [who he had called earlier] is on her way?"

"Yeah, once she orients herself. If she has already, then she'll be there before us."

Kim blinks, surprised. "Really? How?"

He smirks. "She has her ways of getting around."

The answer makes her suspect that Sarah is something supernatural as well. "O-kay…" The trees of the woods in front of the mall show up ahead of them. "That's where we're headed."

Ethan starts to speed up, but then falters and stops, grabbing his side in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down," Kim says, going back and standing next to him. She's actually surprised he's gone on this long; in his injured state, she didn't expect him to be able to jog this far. "You're not of any use to your friend if you're passed out. Just take a minute and catch your breath."

"I know," he wheezes. "I just… we're so _close_."

Kim doesn't know what to say to that, so she stays silent. After the other has recovered, they continue. When they reach the woods, Ethan starts calling out his friend's name. Kim does the same, and they fall into a rhythm. One of them yells for Benny, pauses a few seconds, and then the other does the same. After a few minutes, they hear a weak response.

"Over here…"

Ethan takes off in that direction before Kim can protest. When she arrives, she finds her self in a small circle of downed trees. Something big had happened here. Ethan kneeling next to another teen who is sitting and leaning against a tree, presumably Benny. The other person Benny had mentioned is lying on the tree trunk next to them…

"_Jack._"

She rushes over to her boyfriend's side. The "flowers" that Benny had mentioned are actually a trampled bouquet a short distance away. On the paper that contained them is her name, in bold blue letters.

He's lying on his back, with one hand hanging off the trunk and brushing the ground, and the other one resting on his stomach. She unbuttons his torn and bloodied button-up shirt (one, she notes with guilt, that he'd probably worn because he was meeting her) to get a better look at the injuries on his torso. She can tell that some of them are old. They're probably ones that he'd gotten the previous day, ones that she hadn't healed because of their fight. He has some pretty bad bruising and cuts, as well as an angry, handprint-shaped mark on his chest.

She tries to heal his injuries, but finds that she can't. She pours magic into his body, but his wounds aren't healing. She frowns.

"I healed him up as best as I could," a sluggish voice says. She looks up and sees Benny looking at Jack, a sad expression on his face. She realizes that he seems burned like Ethan is, and then some but, like Jack, she can't see any major wounds. "He was beat up pretty bad, even worse than I was… I think he was already hurt before he started fighting… but I healed him a bit… even though Stern did somethin' weird to his chest…"

He trails off, appearing on the verge of unconsciousness. After a second's hesitation, Kim leaves Jack's side and heads over to Benny. She knows that Jack wouldn't like it if she prioritized him over someone else. Also, if she can't heal his injuries, then she might as well heal ones that she can. (On the inside she screams at herself, demanding that she go back and heal Jack and not bother with this stranger.)

"Wha…?"

"Shh, it's alright," she says, kneeling next to him. She gently pushes Ethan out of the way so she can examine Benny. "My name is Kim."

"Hi, Kim," he slurs while she opens her flashlight app.

"I'm going to check if you have a concussion," she says, describing what she's doing as she does it. She determines that he does but she can't tell how bad it is. She puts away her phone.

"Alright, Benny, do you know what day it is?" she asks. As she says so, she closes her eyes and performs a minor spell that will inform her of injuries that she can't see, hoping it will also inform her of the severity of his concussion (it doesn't).

Benny hesitates, before saying, "Wednesday."

"Good," she responds. "What is your full name?" She opens her eyes. It seems that he has broken rib, but (aside from some bruising) that's it. She sets to work on healing the bone and the bruises, finding that her magic is actually _working _on him.

"Benjamin Weir," he responds with less hesitation. She looks to Ethan for confirmation, and he nods. The concussion apparently isn't that severe.

"Do you remember what happened to you and Jack?"

"Jack?…"

"That guy over there."

"Oh." He frowns in concentration again. "I… I woke up. And… Stern was there. He attacked me, and then… Jack came outta nowhere and we fought Stern… then he shoved Jack into a tree and went _poof _and Jack passed out." He looks up at her. "I put him on the tree trunk… thought it'd be more comfortable than the ground 'cause there's rocks…"

"Thank you. But… who's Stern?" By this point, she has finished healing the broken rib as well as the bruises, and is now focusing on his concussion. She has to use a different and slightly more complicated spell because the brain is a very easily damaged organ.

Ethan starts to interrupt, but then Benny grumbles "evil principal wizard meanie." She would have found the childlike response comical if not for the current situation. She looks up at Ethan and raises an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," he responds.

Suddenly, there's a rush of air, and another voice asking "Are you guys okay?" She turns and sees a dark-haired girl burns on her clothes similar to that of Benny and Ethan. When she notices Kim, she says, "Um… that was—"

"Superspeed," the blonde says flatly. At the girl's surprised look, she shrugs and says "I'm an Earth Priestess." She nods in Jack's direction. "My boyfriend is a weird mix between vampire and Spellmaster. I know Ethan's a Seer, and I sense that Benny's either a Spellmaster or a wizard. Nothing really surprises me at this point."

"Oh. Well, I'm a vampire, and my name is Sarah. You're…"

"Kim," the blonde says.

Sarah nods. "Ok, Kim, nice to meet you." She looks first at Benny, then Jack. "Are they okay?"

"Benny, sure; nothing a few healing spells won't fix." Kim notices that Benny has fallen asleep. She lets him, due to the fact that she's sure his concussion is gone now. "He should be okay now. Let him sleep off the healing spell, and he'll be good as new.

"Thanks," Ethan says with a small smile.

"You didn't say anything about him," Sarah says, moving closer. "Jack, you said his name was? Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Kim says, letting a little bit of her worry seep into her voice as she tries a variety of healing spells. None of them work. She wonders if it's because of the mark on his chest. She touches it and hisses; it _burned _her! What the heck did this 'Stern' do to him?!

"Let me see if I can do something," Ethan says, moving next to her. "You helped my best friend, so it's the least I can do." Kim suddenly realizes that she could heal him, and wonders why she hasn't done so yet. She places a hand on his arm, allowing her magic to flow into him. His condition visibly improves, and he sighs in relief. "Thanks. Again."

She nods. She allows him space next to Jack. He places a hand on Jack's shoulder. He inhales sharply and his eyes turn bleach white as his powers get to work.

"He's having this weird battle with Stern in his head," Ethan finally responds, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Something about control over a youthful and powerful body." He shudders. "And it's looking pretty bad for Jack. Stern's pretty much exploiting his weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Kim asks, confused. "What weaknesses?"

"His insecurities," Ethan says. He looks up at her. "Mainly you."

* * *

><p><strong>I might continue this. I probably won't. Review if you like. :)<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~BP**


End file.
